Thumbelina
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: The sequel to One Child; So Small, It has been five years since the birth of Kathryn and Chakotay's unique set of twins. How are they coping with the uniqueness of their little girl? Ch 3 is up.
1. Birthdays

Thumbelina

Chapter One: Birthdays

Summary: The sequel to One Child; So Small, It has been five years since the birth of Kathryn and Chakotay's unique set of twins. How are they coping with the uniqueness of their little girl?

-=/\=-

The sound of children screaming with joy intermixed with the sounds of birds chirping. "Wait for me." The voice of a young boy rang out.

"Hurry up" the voice of an older girl yelled back. "We're going to miss it, Flotter says that the castle is about to appear."

Rounding the edge of a large purple bush the group of children stopped. The wind changed directions and the clouds began to change shape. There in front of them was a large castle. The older blonde haired girl starred up at it her blue eyes taking in the sites. Suddenly the castle and forest vanished, and was replaced by the hologrid. Naomi spun around quickly to see her mom, "Awe Mom, we were just getting to the good part."

"I know, but its dinner time, and we have to go to the mess hall." Samantha Wildman stated to the girl.

Mezoti looked up at the mother of Naomi; "would our presence be missed?" she asked hoping to continue the story.

"Yes, your presence would very much be missed, now come on all of you." She stood and waited as the children passed her she mentally took a head count. Azan, Mezoti, Rebi, Naomi, Pall, Miral, Abigail and she looked around and behind her she saw the last one. "Come on you" she said as she lifted her up. She giggled as she was placed on the woman's hip.

Sam followed behind the group of children as they entered the turbo lift. They reached their destination and all of them filed out. The group meandered their way to the mess hall the children talking amongst themselves. Inside the mess hall the older children paused, they smiled at the site before them. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers, and a large banner said 'Happy Birthday, Pall, and Aideen.'

Naomi motioned to take the girl out of her mother's arms; she placed the child on her hip. She was only around four years older than her, but she fit very comfortably on her hip. Naomi looked into her bright green eyes, "Happy Birthday" she said to her.

Aideen looked at her, her large eyes sparkling. "Thank you" she said in a very high pitched tone. She than spotted Kathryn, "MOMMY!" she called out, rotating her body and spreading her arms out so that she could be picked up.

"Hey there baby" she said as she took the tiny girl from Naomi. She tuned and knelt down to get a hug from her Son, "Happy Birthday you two" she said. "How old are you now?" she looked back and forth between the two, it was Pall that spoke.

"Five!" he said with great exuberance.

"Five years old, you're kidding" she stood as Chakotay came over, he took the hand of their son as Kathryn made their way to the table that had been set up for the birthday girl and boy. Pall clambered up onto a chair, and Kathryn set Aideen in a high chair so that she could reach the table. The other children filed in around the table as well. Neelix brought out all of the kids favorites; of course Pizza was on the list. The party went wonderfully. By the end of the night Kathryn looked around to see piles of wrapping paper and more toys than she knew what to do with. She looked over at Chakotay, he was sitting on the couch with both children, Pall was lying with his head in Chakotay's lap, and Aideen was curled up on one of his legs fast asleep. The rest of the families had left already the children all becoming sleepy.

Kathryn placed her hand on her swollen belly, she than looked over at Chakotay. She moved over and carefully lifted up her tiny little girl. She was extremely light, and though the doctor had forbidden her form lifting up Pall, he was perfectly fine with her lifting Aideen because she was under the ten pound weight limit he'd given her. "I think it's time that we get them home, Neelix is going to gather everything together and have it brought to our quarters first thing in the morning."

Chakotay carefully moved his legs and then lifted the little boy. They were both quiet so as to not wake up the children. He couldn't believe that it'd been five years already since they'd come into their lives. It was quite the birth, in a cave on an alien after Kathryn had been hit by a bomb, fourteen weeks early. He owed a debt of gratitude to Tom for saving all three of their lives.

-=/\=-

Once inside their quarters Chakotay placed Pall down into his bed, and Kathryn placed Aideen. They pulled the blankets over each child, and in turn gave each one a kiss. After the twins were safely tucked into bed they made their way to their own bedroom. Kathryn was exhausted and had been on her feet way too long. She momentarily debated about even changing out of her uniform, she decided too, figuring at least the cotton nightgown would be more comfortable. She lay down and watched Chakotay get ready for bed. "I can't believe they're five years old already."

"I know, it seems like only yesterday we were brand new parents." He pulled his pajama bottoms up and climbed into bed next to her.

"They just grow up too fast, I wish they'd stop." She laughed slightly.

"I think all parents say that." He leaned in close to her and gave her a soft sensual kiss.

She smiled back at him and closed her eyes, "Good night."

"Good night, computer lights" he allowed her to snuggle into his arms and she was soon fast asleep. He watched her in the dim light of the room until he too drifted off.

-=/\=-

Kathryn sighed as the computer alerted that it was time for her to get up. She moved and placed her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked behind her, he was already gone. She laughed and stood. Her first stop would be the lavatory, than out to see what everyone was up too.

Upon emerging from the lavatory she caught a wonderful smell. She could also hear whispering and the clinging of dishes. She made her way out into the main living area and propped herself on the door way, "smells delicious."

Pall trotted up to her, "We're helping Daddy." He looked back at Chakotay.

"You are, you are such a wonderful child, whatever did we do to deserve you." She rubbed his head messing up his hair.

"Mommy" he said ducking away and returning to Chakotay's side. Their daughter sat on the counter holding a measuring cup, she sat next to a large mixing bowl, almost as big as she was; it contained an off white powder of some kind.

"Now" she asked looking up at Chakotay.

Chakotay nodded, "Now" he watched as she carefully poured the water that was in the cup into the bowl. After she was done he began to stir it.

"So what are we having?" Kathryn asked moving over to where all the action was. She was very curious.

"Pancakes" Aideen replied, her voice was very high pitched, a trade mark of her size.

"Sounds wonderful" She picked the girl up off the counter and placed her on the ground. "I think that we should get down off of there before daddy lights the burner." Aideen now on the grown ran over to the couch and pulled herself up onto it. Pall wasn't too far behind her.

She was going to suggest that they help her to set the table when she'd noticed that it had already been done. She looked back at Chakotay, "you know, you are way too good to me."

He only grinned as he spooned the first bit of his mixture into a pan, soon they were all finished and everyone had been called to the table. "O their things from the party last night have already been dropped off; Neelix was kind enough to have them presorted. I put them away already."

"Wonderful, O I won't be home for dinner tonight, I promised B'Elanna that I'd help her go over a few things, she wants to try and make a few modifications to the warp core; I told her I'd give her my opinion." She filled him in.

"Alright, I guess it's just us tonight then." He winked at the kids.

She caught the wink, "now no spoiling them, I don't want to hear about them eating a bunch of sweets for dinner when I get back." She sent him a look, both of the kids just grinned.

"I would never do such a thing" he feigned.

"Really" her expression said that she didn't believe him one bit. She finished her meal and excused herself form the table, Chakotay had already gotten himself dressed as well as both of the kids; she was the only one that still needed to get ready.

She emerged about ten minutes later looking fresh and ready to go. "Alright, I'll see you on the bridge when you get there." She gave Chakotay a quick kiss and made sure to say goodbye Pall and Aideen before she left.

Once Kathryn was gone helped Aideen down out of her highchair, and took Pall by the hand, Pall reached out and took his sister's hand into his and the three of them made their way to the science lab for the start of their lessons. They would move throughout the ship to different places for their studies, Seven had come up with the idea. It exposed them to more of their surroundings and allowed the children to interact with more of the crew then they would if there were to only be in one area. Since the children ranged from the age of three up to fourteen and they were quite spread out, the classes were all taught at the same time. The difference was the work that each child did was based on their own abilities, that had been Neelix's idea.

Chakotay stopped outside the doors to the science lab, "alright you two be good, got it? If I get a bad report we're not going to do dissert tonight."

Both of them nodded and gave Chakotay a hug before disappearing behind the doors. Once the children were safely dropped off for their school day he made his way to the bridge. At first it had been traumatic for both of them when they graduated from the nursery, it wasn't so much traumatic that they weren't being with their parents all day because well they'd been doing that all their lives, but they just weren't used to the idea of having to go from one place to the other. Though after about two weeks of crying fits they had finally grown used to it and now looked forward to their schooling, and getting to play with their friends.

-=/\=-

Kathryn smiled as Chakotay entered the bridge. "Good morning" she greeted him.

"Good morning" he said back, and nodded to the other crewmembers on the bridge. He took his seat and pulled out a data padd to read. There wasn't much else to do; they were in so far what seemed like a rather quiet and peaceful region of space.

Kathryn too was catching up on some reading. Though she was having a hard time concentrating on it, it seemed that her darling child had decided that it'd be rather difficult. Kicking and moving around so much that she almost hurt. After several minutes of trying to read, and being unable to Kathryn sighed quietly putting her head back on her chair. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach. She grimaced slightly.

Tom had looked back at her, "captain, are you okay?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "yes I'm fine, just it doesn't want to settle down." She looked down at her round belly and patted it.

Tom couldn't help but make a joke, "I'm sure it's just as feisty as its mom."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "watch it Paris" she warned in a joking tone.

"Aye Captain" he grinned as he turned his attention back to the con.

She let out a deep breath, and fixated to try to read again. No dice, she closed her eye as she felt something like a cramp. She decided that maybe moving around would make her feel better. "I'll be in my ready room." She stated as she started walking towards it.

This late in her pregnancy she had become used to the occasional cramp or pain from the baby moving. This one was just as energetic as Pall had been. She didn't know how energetic Aideen had been due to her size. She walked back and forth in her ready room. She did feel better the cramp had subsided, and the baby seemed to have settled down. Hopefully it had decided that a nap was a good idea. She took a seat on her couch, now that the baby had settled down. Once again she attempted to read, she was about halfway through the second paragraph of B'Elanna's engineering report when she felt another cramp; this one took her breath away slightly.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she was quiet possibly in the beginning stages of labor. She decided to call the doctor, "Janeway to sickbay."

"Sickbay here, what can I do for you captain." The EMH's voice rang throughout the room.

"Doctor, I think that I might be stating to have contractions." She stated.

The smile in the man's voice could be heard through the comm. "How strong and far apart are they?" he asked.

"They're not too strong; at first I thought it was a cramp from the baby moving, I think they were about thirty minutes apart." She let him know about how long it'd been.

"Good, do you have a medkit in your ready room?" he asked.

"Yes I do." She stated.

"Good, I want you to take out the bio-monitor and place it on yourself. You're in the beginning stages; since your other babies didn't make it to term you may have a slow labor. I'd say it's best to come down here when the contracts start to come around eight to ten minutes apart." He figured that if she was going to have a slow labor she most certainly wouldn't want to spend that entire time in there with him.

She did what the Doctor asked; she placed the bio-monitor on her neck. "The monitor is in place doctor."

"Very good, I'm getting the readings now, both of you are doing wonderful." He was very happy that they were. "Captain it might be a good idea to walk around, it will help with the cramps and help progress labor."

"Alright Doctor, thank you, I'll come down when it's time" she cut the link. She was now very excited. Tossing the data padd she'd been reading onto her coffee table she made her way out to the bridge.

-=/\=-

The bridge crew looked up when they heard the ready room doors open. "You weren't gone long, Captain." Tom stated.

"Well, I felt that I needed to come out here and let everyone know what I just found out." She had placed her hands on the railing.

"And what exactly would that be?" Tom couldn't help but smile, she was obviously in a very good mood.

"Well, here hopefully very soon we'll have another crewmember. She'd already moved away from the railing and down to Chakotay. She'd taken his hands.

"You mean you're?" He didn't quite know how to put it.

"Beginning stages" she smiled back.

Harry smiled, "that's wonderful Captain, but shouldn't you go to sickbay?"

She smiled again, "Actually the Doctor thinks that I'll have a long labor, he doesn't want me to come in until the contractions are closer together."

Tom looked at her, "I thought the second time around went much faster?"

"It usually does, but since the other ones were born under some rather unusual circumstance, he thinks that this will take a while." She was more than happy to share this knowledge, her personal life didn't usually get discussed by her with everyone, but hey she was having a baby, it's not like they didn't already know what that was all about.

Chakotay had stood already, "so what are you supposed to do in the mean time? And how far apart are they?" he was looking her straight in the eyes, "He suggested that I walk around, and the last one was a half hour apart." He couldn't help but smile. He was overwhelmed, this time he was going to actually be there for the birth. "I'm going to go down to engineering and talk with her now, since well I know that we're not going to be able to tonight."

"I'll come with you" Chakotay stated.

She tilted her head to the side, "I'll be fine, I'll call you when it's time, it could be hours and hours before the baby is actually ready to come out. I'm sure you don't want to shadow me that long."

He laughed she had a point, "if there' any change."

"I'll call immediately." She finished for him.

She then turned and walked into the lift. She blew him a kiss once she was sure he was the only one that could see her.

Chakotay looked around the room, everyone with the exception of Tuvok were grinning from ear to ear. Even in labor that woman was a force to be reckoned with. Tom grinned at Chakotay, "I guess all we do now I wait."

"That's right, hopefully not too long" Chakotay smirked and sat back into his chair.


	2. In the Lift

Chapter Two: In the Lift

-=/\=-

Kathryn walked into engineering and spotted B'Elanna leaning over the main consol in engineering. The sound of frustrated words emanated though the air. Kathryn cautiously walked up behind her and slightly to the right so that she'd hopefully be noticed before she was startled. Startling B'Elanna was never a good idea.

"Lt?" she said to get the young woman's attention.

B'Elanna spun around, "Captain, I" she looked flustered; "I wasn't expecting you until later this evening."

"Well, if it's alright, I think we need to move our meeting up." She paused as she started to feel another contraction; this one was a bit more powerful and caused her to grab the consol.

B'Elanna's face grew concerned, "captain?" she could see the pain on her face, though she was obviously fighting through it.

Kathryn took a couple deep breaths and the pain began to subside. "Just a contraction" she smiled.

"You mean you're" she had taken the woman's arms into hers.

"Yes, but the doctor doesn't want me to go to sickbay just yet, the contractions aren't very close together or very strong. He told me that I should walk around and such, but I decided to come down here so that maybe we could look at your proposal." She informed the chief engineering officer. B'Elanna nodded and guided Kathryn to her office.

"I'm surprised that he didn't make you rush in there at the first sign of labor." She joked; she sat at her desk grabbing a padd.

"I think he decided that for my mental health and his it would be best if I waited until it was a bit closer to the right time." She took a seat next to B'Elanna.

"Alright here's what I was thinking." The two women looked at the data padd B'Elanna had. They had a lot to talk about and could be seen from engineering sitting in the office deep in thought and discussion. The only evidence of Kathryn's current condition was the occasional pause as she worked to keep control as the contractions hit. The rest of the engineering staff could see the pauses and wondered just what was going on. If she was in labor why wasn't she in sickbay?

They were very busy and kept being interrupted by the worried bridge staff checking up on Kathryn. Each time she told them she was fine and that it wasn't time just yet. B'Elanna had to laugh; they were like that when Miral was born as well.

-=/\=-

Kathryn and B'Elanna had finally figured out one of the flaws in her new warp design, it had only taken them four hours. They were finishing off the new specs and their lunch when Kathryn stopped letting at a startled sound. She gripped the edge of the table. A few moments later she looked up at B'Elanna.

"That one was a strong one," the half Klingon looked at the chronometer, and that was only eleven minuets." She sent Kathryn a knowing look.

"The doctor said I didn't have to come down there until they were around eight to ten minutes apart." She was still trying to avoid having to go to sickbay just yet.

B'Elanna laughed, "You sound like me; I didn't let anyone know I was in labor until I was caught, I was waiting until the last minute, I can't blame you, but this is your second pregnancy." She looked Kathryn straight in the eyes. "I think we're done in here, how about we head down to sickbay."

Kathryn looked the young woman in the eyes and smiled, "alright you win, let's go."

B'Elanna took her by the arm, another contraction hit this time it was very strong and Kathryn gasped as they exited the office. The sound of the captain's distress startled the people in there, B'Elanna took note that they were getting closer and closer, this last one was only seven minutes. She looked around at the staff starring at them as Kathryn regained her composure, "Back to work" B'Elanna chided, "Haven't you ever seen a woman in labor before?" she then hurried Kathryn out of there.

At the end of the hall and right before the lift got there the comm. rang, it was the Doctor, "Captain why haven't you come in, I believe that I specifically stated that I wanted you in sickbay when the contracts were eight to ten minutes apart, not seven."

B'Elanna talked to him for her, "Doctor we're on the way right now, we just left engineering, and are right now getting inside the turbo lift."

"Very well I'll see you when you get here." The link closed.

Kathryn looked up at B'Elanna silently thanking her for taking care of the doctor for her. B'Elanna looked at her, "so I think we should call Chakotay now." She nodded and B'Elanna hit her comm. The entire bridge was able to hear, "Chakotay I think that you'd better meet us in sickbay; it's time."

-=/\=-

Chakotay responded with a very exuberant right away and started for the lift himself. He was about half way there when the ship shuddered and came to a halt; he was knocked to the ground. He stood immediately the red alert lights flashed on, "Report" he called.

"It appears that we have run into something, a large section of our hull has been ripped from the ship, and several power relays have been damaged, they have knocked out, population, transporters, and turbo lifts." Tuvok calmly stated.

Chakotay eyes grew wide.

-=/\=-

B'Elanna was holding Kathryn up as another contraction hit, she looked at the readout on the panel; they were almost there, just one more deck to go. Suddenly the lift shuddered and stopped in between decks. "Damn it" B'Elanna said.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked the normally brightly lit room had grown dark with emergency lights being the only source of illumination.

"I'm not sure," B'Elanna slowly lowered Kathryn to the ground, helping her to get a more comfortable seat. She turned her attention to the instrument panel. "Computer Bridge" she stated, the lift failed to move she punched in a few commands and still nothing.

"Janeway to the bridge, what happened?" she asked.

-=/\=-

Chakotay responded, "It appears that we have run into something, but our sensors aren't picking up anything, a large section of the hall has been ripped from the ship, there are no reported injuries, we have lost several relays, our transporters, propulsion, and.."

-=/\=-

"Turbo lifts" are down, Kathryn finished for him. "How long do you think that we're going to be without power?" She was gripping the floor as another contraction hit. She stopped talking.

B'Elanna took over, "we're trapped in the lift about halfway between decks three and four." She had knelt down next to Kathryn taking her hand. This time it'd only been five minutes. "You'd better get things back together or I might be delivering a baby." B'Elanna stated.

-=/\=-

Chakotay looked at Harry, he shook his head, "the relays are completely burnt out; it'll take us at least an hour to repair them."

The older man took a deep breath, and hit his combadge, "Doctor, is there any way that you'd be able to make it to the turbo shaft, the Captain and B'Elanna are trapped in there." He informed the hologram.

-=/\=-

In sickbay the doctor had been monitoring the captain's condition, her labor was progressing rapidly. He sighed, "I wish I could, but my mobile emitter was malfunctioning, and is currently in engineering." He stated. "I can however guide B'Elanna through the process; I suggest that someone else go down there with a medkit, some warm water and lots of blankets."

-=/\=-

"Alright Doctor," he turned his attention back to the other comm. link. "Did you hear that B'Elanna, the Doctor is going to guide you, I'm on my way down, get that hatch open so I can give you the supplies that you need. Harry I want you to get a team see if we can't at least raise the lift enough to open the doors and get them out of there. Tom you're with me, Tuvok you have the bridge."

"Aye sir" Tom stated, grabbing the medkit near his station, he quickly checked all of the supplies in it; everything that would be needed was there. He helped Chakotay with the blankets that he'd gone into his office to grab as well as with a bowl and canteen full of warm water. The two men over road the doors to the lift, and began to use the access ladder to reach the lift just three and half decks down.

Harry had entered a Jefferies tube so that he could do what Chakotay had asked.

-=/\=-

B'Elanna helped Kathryn to remove her Jacket, and helped to remove her shoes; after the blankets arrived she was planning on helping her to remove the rest of the clothing on her lower half. She folded up the Jacket and placed it under her head, Kathryn was sweating; B'Elanna wiped the sweat from her brow.

Kathryn gripped her hand as yet another contraction hit. After it was over she placed Kathryn's hand down onto the floor. "I'll be just a moment; I need to get this hatch open so they can send down the supplies."

Kathryn nodded and watched as B'Elanna struggled to open the hatch. A few curses came out of her mouth and finally it budged. It popped outward and B'Elanna caught sight of the two men about half way down to them. She waited a few more moments and soon supplies were being handed down to her. The men didn't go into the lift with them; it was cramped enough with just the girls being in there.

B'Elanna placed a blanket across Kathryn's body. She then helped to remove her pants and undergarments. The Doctor chimed in, "we need to see how far dilated she is." Kathryn winced as a much stronger contraction hit.

B'Elanna complied, using the tricorder and doing a visual examination as well. "She's eight and a half centimeters Doctor." She stated.

She looked up through the hatch; Tom and Chakotay were looking down at them both. B'Elanna took a deep breath, they'd only touched on delivering a baby in the academy and now it was her job to not just deliver a baby, but the baby of her commanding officers and her closest friends.

Kathryn made eye contact with the young woman, "you know, for once I thought things weren't going to be that interesting." She laughed slightly earning a slight smile from the half Klingon.

Chakotay couldn't help himself, "Kathryn, when do you ever do anything normal?"

It was the doctor's turn to make a comment. "You know captain, if you hadn't waited until the last minute you wouldn't be in the predicament."

"Doctor, I don't need a lecture form you." she said very harshly through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. The last one caused tears to form in her eyes.

"Would you like something for the pain?" B'Elanna asked.

Kathryn shook her head no, the last time the only reason she'd had pain medication was due to the fact that she had terrible burns over half her body and a broken hip. She wanted to experience what women had been experiencing for millennia. She also was gambling that some of Tuvok's lessons had paid off as far as being able to control herself. "I want to do this the old fashioned way." She managed to say though gritted teeth.

Tom and Chakotay looked back and forth to each other; they both didn't understand why women would put themselves though the pain when they could very easily and safely prevent it. B'Elanna had been the same way.

"I understand was just asking." She checked on her progress, "we're at nine centimeters."

The Doctor's smile could be heard, "Good, Captain with the next contraction I want you to bare down."

Kathryn took a deep breath, "okay" she said. She made eye contact with Chakotay. She was beautiful to him, all sweaty her hair matted to her forehead.

"You're doing great honey" he said reassuring her.

"Don't you honey me, next time you're carrying the baby." She said as another contraction overcame her, and she did what the doctor had told her, she bared down best she could. She collapsed back onto her jacket. B'Elanna noticed that it'd moved.

"Here" she placed one of the blankets under her wadded up to give her a more comfortable position to be in.

Another contraction, she once again pushed, "you're doing great Captain, and so far both heart rates are stable." The doctor said.

B'Elanna checked to see if the baby was crowing, it wasn't, just yet. The training simulation was coming back to her, and she managed to take over feeling far more confident then she had before.

"You're doing really well Kathryn," she figured it was alright to use her name, since well this was not exactly something that required rank. "Okay, push, push, push" she said.

"I am pushing damn it" she said, the pain was very hard to handle but she was determined.

"That's it, the baby's crowing." B'Elanna smiled; she had a bit of a nervous laugh in her voice. She placed her hand gently on the baby's head to help make sure that it didn't come out too fast. Another contraction, "alright one big push" B'Elanna encouraged.

Kathryn tired to oblige, but she cried out as a different sensation ran though her. "Hold on captain" B'Elanna said, "It looks like the shoulder's stuck. She carefully assisted the baby but readjusting its shoulder. She sighed, and looked Kathryn in the eyes, "one more push."

She didn't have to wait long; with one more contraction and a very loud cry from Kathryn B'Elanna was holding the baby. She quickly wrapped the baby up in a blanket vigorously rubbing its chest and back to clear its lungs. Kathryn was exhausted but pulled herself up to look at the baby. There wasn't a sound.

Chakotay looked down into the lift; he could see the baby in B'Elanna's hands. It wasn't crying. "B'Elanna?" he asked.

"Don't worry she's alive, I'm just clearing her lungs." She said, she grabbed a hypo spray and pressed it into the infant chest, and much to everyone's relief a loud while emanated from the child. She took out the laser scalpel from the medkit and cut the umbilical cord. She made sure the baby was dry and with a new blanket wrapped her up. He handed the screaming bundle to Kathryn, she took another monitor out and placed it on the baby's chest just before she handed her off. "Congratulations, it's a girl" she beamed.

"Captain, try breast feeding her, it will help calm her down, and help you to deliver the placenta." The doctor suggested from sickbay.

B'Elanna helped her to remove her shirt, she'd placed a blanket over her upper body to block the view from Tom, though it wasn't like he hadn't already seen as much of the captain as she now had, but hey it was still modesty. Kathryn sighed, she hadn't gotten to actually feed the other two this way, she looked up and locked eyes with Chakotay as the sensation over whelmed her, she had tears in her eyes, and so did he.

The sound of voices could be heard just above Chakotay and Tom, "Commander, I think we're ready to move the lift, but I'd suggest you and Tom get out of there. Harry stated.

"On our way up" Chakotay said, he took one last look at Kathryn before he acceded right behind Tom. She was now looking down at their new little girl.


	3. Not the Ittlest

Chapter Three: Not the Ittlest

-=/\=-

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay as she was being carefully lifted onto a biobed, the people helping her making sure not to expose her to everyone's view. She turned her attention to the tiny bundle she held in her arms. She was already half the size of their other daughter. She was beautiful. The Doctor looked over the child, and smiled, "I think I'm a little jealous," he stated, motioning to the fact that the baby had a full head of curly black hair.

Chakotay and Kathryn both laughed at the Doctor. He nodded to them both and finally stated, "Well it appears that mother and baby are in fine health. Kathryn was glad for this; she'd just delivered her in stalled turbo lift. The ecstasy of the moment began to wear off and the realization as to why the lift had stalled in the first place came to her mind.

"Chakotay what happened, what did we run into." She asked.

He looked at her touching the baby's face with his finger. "I'm not sure; Tuvok thinks we may have run into a dark matter anomaly." He looked her right in the eyes, it wasn't the first time they'd run into dark matter, and they still had no way to detect it.

She looked past Chakotay to B'Elanna, "I want you and Tom to go and retrieve the piece of hull; we need to confirm that is what hit us. Take the flyer; also get a team to get the rest of the systems back online."

The chief engineer couldn't help but laugh inwardly, she'd just given birth and she was already dishing out orders, she was fairly certain if the Doctor didn't have things his way she would have gone straight to the bridge after, but she knew she wasn't going to get out of that one. "Yes, Captain" she smiled. She then patted Chakotay on the shoulder, "congratulations old friend."

He nodded, and Tom too offered his congratulations and quickly followed B'Elanna out of sickbay.

-=/\=-

Tom stopped B'Elanna before they entered a Jefferies tube. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "you did a hell of a job BE,"

She shrugged, "I guess," she brushed it off; she was just doing what had to be done. He was the real hero, he delivered two very premature babies under much harsher conditions, and he didn't have the Doctor's help to do it either.

"Come on; don't sell yourself short, you just delivered the captain's baby, while in a stalled turbo lift." He'd opened the hatch and began to climb in.

"Well when you put it that way." She stated as he took her spot behind him, "I guess it was kind of amazing, ludicrous but amazing."

Tom stopped, and looked back over his shoulder, "what is so ludicrous about it?" he asked.

"Well let's see, what are the chances that you'd pick the exact moment when the captain is in labor and in a turbo lift, to run us into something and blow out half of the key relays on the ship?" she teased.

Tom looked at her with disbelief, "o you're not going to blame this one on me." He teased back, "it was Harry that was supposed to be keeping an eye on the sensors. And besides, someone wasn't around to fix the problem."

"okay, let's get moving" she stated, urging him to start crawling, she didn't like to spend any more time hunched over then she had too, "o well in case you're forgetting something, who was it that delivered the baby? If I weren't in there she'd of had to deliver her all by herself, those hatches only open from one direction you know." She tossed it back to him.

He laughed, "Well you have a point there, but who was it that came to the rescues with a medkit and other supplies that you needed?"

"Okay fine, you helped, happy?" she stopped as Tom opened a hatch, he crawled out of it and then helped her out.

"All joking aside, you did a very good job, and I'm sure the Captain is very thankful that you were there." He smiled, and the two of them commenced their journey to the shuttle bay. They had a hull fragment to get.

-=/\=-

After the baby was fed the Doctor whisked her away from Kathryn, much to her disappointment. He said that though she was healthy he wanted her to spend at least the rest of the day and night in sickbay, just to be safe.

He'd given her a sickbay outfit to ware, and she'd changed behind a privacy screen. Chakotay had already been ushered out of sickbay, he didn't argue too much being that they had some investigations to take care of, exactly what had they run into?

She kept thinking upon this, unfortunately she at that moment would have rather been on the bridge then stuck in sickbay doing nothing, especially since she wasn't even being allowed to hold her new baby. She looked over at the Doctor; he was standing at the center console, "Doctor?"

Her voice caught him off guard and he looked up, "Yes Captain?"

"Is there any medical need for me to stay in here?" if she wasn't going to be able to spend the time with her baby, she wanted to at least be productive.

"Yes, you need to rest" he stated.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not even tired," she lied; she was tired but not so tired that she couldn't function.

"Captain, your body has just gone through a lot, it would be best for you to take the day off." He was trying to convince her that she needed to stay in sickbay.

"You said it would be best, that means that I wouldn't have too, it would just be better if I did?" she was trying to twist his words.

"Captain." He stated, he didn't see why everyone on this ship had to push themselves to the limit. The ship shuddered again and red alert sounded. That was it she was going to the bridge. She pulled herself to her feet. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing her arm as she made a bee line towards the door.

She pulled her arm out of his hand; "To the bridge" she stated looking him straight in the eye. "There is something going on and I'm needed there. You yourself said it would be best if I stayed and rested, but I can't rest if my ship is in danger." She continued to walk towards the door, evading every attempt the Doctor made to stop her.

"But Captain…" was all he could say as she vanished behind the doors.

-=/\=-

Chakotay had just taken over the con position, something had once again brushed against Voyager's hull, but this time they were not moving. He looked up as he heard the bridge doors open, "Kathryn?" he said puzzled.

"I'm alright, what's going on?" she asked.

Harry was amazed that she'd managed to make it out of sickbay. "We're not sure, something grazed our hull again, we're still unable to locate it on sensors. "Tom and B'Elanna have retrieved the hull and are in route back to the ship. Chakotay filled her in. He kept looking back at her to make sure she was still alright.

Alight, "Harry, I want you to run a level three subspace scan, see if we can't shed a little light on what's out there."

"Aye Captain." The young man stated, "Chakotay let me know when B'Elanna and Tom have made it safely back. "I'm going to go down to" she paused as Carrie's voice rang over the comm.

"Engineering to bridge, we have communications and lifts back online, we're still working on transporters."

"Very good Carrie, keep me informed," the captain said. After the link closed she raised her eyebrow, "on second thought, I think I'll stay here." She was feeling drained, but rest would have to wait, she had a ship to take care of.

"Janeway to the Flyer how goes things?" she asked, sure B'Elanna had already started examine the debris.

"Captain," B'Elanna sounded a bit surprised that it was her that was calling them, "We've retrieved the fragment, and from what I can tell, I'm pretty sure we ran into some dark matter, I may be able to use these readings to modify our sensors to detect it." She sounded very optimistic.

"Very good, when you're safely back on board, I'll come down and help you with the rest of the analysis." She closed the link, then thought of the other children; it was getting really close to the time that they should be picked up, "Janeway to Neelix."

"Neelix here, what can I do for you Captain." his voice was relieved to finally be contacted; the children could all be heard talking amongst themselves in the back ground.

"We've run into some dark matter and we lost a few relays, that's why communications were down. It looks like we're going to be pulling a late night today, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping the children a bit later."

"Of course captain, o and what's this I hear about a new little one?" he asked, he'd heard something about it through the grapevine.

She smiled, "yes, a little girl, and we're both doing fine Neelix."

"Captain that's wonderful news!"

"Thank you Neelix, now I have to get going, once again thank you for taking care of the kids for me." She cut the link, and leaned her head back on her chair.

Chakotay was watching her, he knew that she should not be up and running around so soon after giving birth, but this was Kathryn, she was one of the most dedicated and stubborn people he knew. He would just keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't way over do it. He was upset that she'd gotten to the bridge thorough the Jefferies tubes, but thankfully the lifts were back up and running so she'd have an easier time.

-=/\=-

Aideen looked up from what she was doing, her curly red hair was messy and she had paint all over her face. "Neelix?" she asked.

"Yes baby," he knelt down so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Are we under attack?" she asked, a very serious expression playing on her tiny angelic features. It was sometimes hard to hear here, her voice was so high pitched and quiet and she liked to almost whisper.

"No we're not under attack; we just bumped into something, that's all." He placed his hand on top her head and rubbed her hair gently, he knew he had to be careful, because his had was far larger then her head.

Naomi looked at him, "what'd we bump into? Shouldn't our shields have protected us, and our sensor detected it before we hit it?" she was messing with some clay.

"From what the captain said, we ran into some dark matter, it doesn't show up on our sensors." He informed the curious girl.

Mezoti looked at him, "then what's to say that we're not going to run into some more?" She too was attempting to sculpt something.

"Well, at the moment it looks like we're at a full stop, and if I know the captain, she's already working on a way to detect where it is." He looked around at all of the children, "perhaps maybe tomorrow when you're in science class you should ask Seven about dark matter, I'm sure she could tell you a lot more about it then I can."

All of the Voyager children thought this over, did they really want to get into details about it with Seven, she tended to have very long drawn out lengthy explanations that didn't make a whole lot of sense. The group just smiled at Neelix and went back to their art projects. Neelix didn't tell Aideen and Pall about their new baby sister, figuring that Chakotay and Kathryn would want to do that themselves.

-=/\=-

Kathryn and B'Elanna worked well into the night trying to analyze the hull fragment, they did manage to get enough information to try and modify the sensors. They'd sent their findings to Seven, and were finally able to call it a night. By this time Kathryn was weary, she sat down momentarily feeling light headed. She took a deep breath then looked up at B'Elanna, she smiled, "I'm sure the doctor is still in there having a conniption fit."

The young woman couldn't help but laugh, "You're probably right. He's probably going to give you a full work up when you show your face, and you know you're going to have to."

"I could always send Chakotay down to get the baby." She joked.

"Yeah, he'd probably hold her until you came down there." She laughed, "Though seriously, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just tired," she was more than tired, she actually was actually pretty sore.

B'Elanna nodded, though the woman had grown pale. "You know you probably should be getting back, we've done as much as we can do today. I'm sure you're probably due for another feeding by now."

"Actually she has food; I'd started lactating around a week ago. The doctor suggested that I began pumping then, that way just in case there were any unforeseen issues, she'd have food." She rocked her head back and forth.

B'Elanna nodded; she too had started lactating early and had pumped as well. With the nature of how they lived out in the Delta Quadrant it was nearly impossible to always be available for a feeding. She was growing concerned Kathryn just wasn't looking right. B'Elanna stood, "okay, I think I'm going to turn in for the evening, I know I'm going to have one very cranky child when I get home. Though I'm sure Neelix has taken very good care of all of them."

She offered her hand out for Kathryn to take it. She did, she pulled herself up and found that she was very wobbly; she went to take a step and stumbled into B'Elanna. She tried to catch herself but couldn't.

The half Klingon stopped her from falling, and propped her up. "Maybe you should have listened to the doctor." She stated.

"I'm fine just got up to fast." She attempted to steady herself, and stand on her own power but she found she was too weak too. She sighed, conceding that she would have to go and face the wrath of the Doctor all but saying 'I told you so.'

B'Elanna moved her back to the chair she'd been sitting in. "alright, I'm going to take you back to sickbay right now." Kathryn didn't put up much of a fuss, her energy hand been zapped from her. B'Elanna was about to ask if she'd be okay walking with support, when she slumped down next to her. She hit her combadge, "B'Elanna to sickbay, I'm bringing in the captain, she's fainted." She lifted up Kathryn and hurried to the lift, and was soon in sickbay.

-=/\=-

B'Elanna laid the unconscious Kathryn on the biobed in the surgical bay per the Doctor's instructions. She looked up at the man as he began to scan her. "Is she going to be alright?"

He nodded, and pressed a hypo spray into her neck. "She's going to be fine, that is if she'd listen to me. She tried to do too much and went into shock." Kathryn slowly opened her eyes; she was starring up into the face of the Doctor and B'Elanna. "Welcome back." The Doctor said.

Kathryn sighed, she was about to get a lecture. She didn't even need to ask what had happened. She knew that she'd fainted, exactly why, wasn't quite known to her, but she was sure he'd inform her as to exactly why she'd fainted in due time. She was right. She didn't have to wait very long before he was telling her that she should have listened to him; that by overdoing it so soon after giving birth she'd gone into shock, and to top it all off she had even failed to have dinner, further complicating matters.

B'Elanna had stayed by her side letting her know that she had support. To the young woman's surprise, Kathryn merely took the lecture; she didn't even try to justify what she'd done to him. Part of her knew that she was taking on too much too soon, but the instinct to take care of her crew and ship was sometimes so overwhelming and so much a part of her that she just couldn't help herself. She was a risk taker, and would do anything to protect her family, all of her family.

The Doctor too was a bit surprised that she didn't try to argue her point. In one way he was glad that she didn't, but in another he was kind of sad that he didn't get to banter back and forth with her. As much as he would never say he kind of enjoyed having difficult patients, they made the job a bit more interesting. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I want you to stay in there the rest of tonight, and tomorrow."

She nodded, looking down at her hands. She knew this wasn't going to be the only lecture she was going to get; Chakotay was going to be pretty upset with her. She looked up at the Doctor; her voice was quiet when she spoke, "Doctor? Would it be too much for me, if I were to see my kids, and show them the baby?"

He smiled, "only if it's a short visit."

She smiled a crooked smile; she then looked at B'Elanna, "think you could have Chakotay bring them down here?"

B'Elanna smiled, "of course" she patted her on the arm, and left sickbay, she was thankful that she was going to be alright, that the fainting had only been caused by a relatively minor issue.

-=/\=-

Aideen struggled to keep up with her father and brother. Her tiny legs just couldn't move as fast as they could. Chakotay had momentarily forgotten about the fact that Aideen was so much littler, he was walking quickly because he was concerned. He knew she'd taken on too much way too much too soon, but she was just one of those women that had to learn the hard way.

He stopped when he heard a muffled thump and a high pitched cry pierced though the air. He turned quickly and about ten feet behind him Aideen lay belly down on the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. He quickly hurried back to her. "O I'm so sorry baby." She must have been trying to run to keep up with them. He picked her up quickly, and checked her over aside from some rug burn on her hands she appeared to be fine, but never the less he'd have the Doctor look her over. Her bones were tiny and not as strong as her brother's, she'd already had several broken bones from falls that normally wouldn't have hurt another child of her age.

Pall looked up at his sister. And put his hand on her back, Chakotay and moved her to his hip, she was still crying. "It's okay, sissy." He said trying to comfort her.

Though the sobs Chakotay could barely make out the words, "I can't walk as fast as you."

He wrapped his other arm around her protectively he stroked her back gently trying to reassure her. "I know, Daddy's sorry he forgot, he was just." He didn't want to tell the children that he was scared, so he opted for a fib, "So excited about showing you the new baby that I forgot."

He turned and carried her rest of the way to sickbay which really wasn't that far from the mess hall to begin with. Aideen snuggled into her dad's arms tears still coursing through her body.

-=/\=-

Kathryn heard the crying just moments before the doors to sickbay opened. Her heart broke. When Chakotay got close enough and before he could ask her how he was doing she spoke. "What happened?" she reached her arms out for her little girl.

He looked down ashamed, "I was in a hurry and forgot how little she was for a moment. I think she was running to keep up and tripped."

"Oh, you poor little thing," She said as she cradled the sobbing girl in her arms.

The Doctor had been in his office, but upon hearing the crying he came out. He walked over to where they were. Chakotay looked at him, "Doctor, can you check her over just to be on the safe side, she tripped out in the corridor."

The Doctor nodded, and looked at the girl, "Aideen, can I take a look at your owey?" that doctor had, had B'Elanna program him with pediatric care speak. She turned and looked at him, then held out her little hands, they were as red as her hair. Kathryn saw them and grimaced, they looked painful, though she was fairly sure that she wasn't hurt badly because the crying had settled down some. The Doctor smiled, "well there's nothing broke, and this, isn't anything my magic wand won't take care of."

The Doctor grabbed a dermal regenerator and ran it over her hands; soon they were back to their normal color. Aideen looked up, her stuffy nose adding to the difficulty of understanding her and said, "Where's the baby?"

Kathryn laughed, "I'm sure the Doctor will go and get her for you to see."

He nodded and disappeared into the other room. Chakotay then looked at her, "how are you doing?" It was a loaded question.

"I'm fine, just over did it a bit, but it wasn't anything serious, just a bit of shock." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I had to help out, and you know why." She was hoping that he'd drop it, which because the kids were with him he did.

Pall's elated gasp caught their attention. The Doctor came back around the corner of his office holding the newest Janeway. "She's beautiful" the young boy said. The Doctor handed her to Kathryn, and Aideen looked at her in awe.

"What's her name?" she asked, wanting to know what she was supposed to call her sister.

Kathryn smiled, "Teah Lynn." She rocked the baby as she fussed a little. She wasn't too happy about being woken up.

"Hi Teah" Pall said as Chakotay lifted him up and placed him on the other side of Kathryn. The little boy touched the baby's hand. Aideen followed after her brother and reached out for the baby's hand as well, she was fascinated by the fact that at least for the moment she was smaller than herself.

She looked up and smiled, she clasped her hands in close to her body before putting them in her lap, "I'm not the ittlest." She seemed to be overjoyed by the fact she was bigger than someone.

They laughed, "For now you're not." She gave the tiny girl a hug, and then yawned. The Doctor took this as a cue.

"I think visiting hours are over with, you're mommy and sister need sleep, And I think you two need sleep a well, I'm sure it's way past your bedtime." The Doctor stated looking up at Chakotay.

"Well the Doctor's right about that one, and we should let Mommy sleep, she needs her rest and so doe Teah." He picked Pall up off of the biobed after Kathryn had given him a goodnight kiss. He then picked up Aideen. She too had already had a kiss from mommy, and insisted that she kiss Teah good night as well. Chakotay held her out and she placed a very gentle kiss on the side of Teah's cheek, he then placed her on his hip. He gave Kathryn a hug and kiss, and made sure to kiss Teah on the forehead before he took his leave.

The Doctor was going to take her back to the nursery when Kathryn stopped him, "can you put the incubator in here tonight, I want to be close to her."

He smiled and nodded, he then returned a short while later with the incubator. He took Teah from her mom and placed her in to it. He then dimmed the lights and wished Kathryn a good night's sleep.


End file.
